


Just go to bed

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: There is a mention of Thompson in this, and cuts, and medication, but nothing graphic, or more than we saw in the show, the what should have happened in the 20/11/20 ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After Thompson had stopped shouting Callum knew he needed to get home, get cleaned up and get back out looking for kush. But Ben had more softer ideas.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Just go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just the softness of Ben helping Callum clean up his cut lip and a little bit of reassurance from Ben.

As soon as Thompson stopped shouting Callum knew he had to get out of there, the pain in his face numbed from the headache that had formed somewhere from between the scene and station, and the instant dizziness from standing up he stumbled back to his car, and inside he knew he should ring Ben, get him to come pick him up yet that would mean that he would have to explain all and he wasn’t sure how to even start what had been happening in the last few months without Ben loosing it and walking out. 

As soon as the car started he knew any pain he was in had to wait until he was in the safety of home, safety of Ben’s arms and just the place of comfort, where he was safe away from Thompson. Giving his eyes a quick rub he drove away in the direction of own. 

Pushing the key in the lock he already knew Ben would have long been in bed, providing he was back all he wanted was to attend to his lip, and then get back out there looking for kush to prove himself. 

Yet inside the door he was met with the downstairs kitchen light and another flickering against the wall outside by the stairs, and that’s when it hit Ben was still wide awake waiting for him. “Your back, where have you been it’s so late” Ben immediately questioned, as Callum appeared at the doorway, “doesn’t matter you should be in bed” he returns harshly Ben getting up to face him needing answers “of course it matters, look at you, I’m supposed to be the one with cuts” he jokes, lifting Callum's face with his hand and using his other to link with Callums and he can feel the panic wash through Callums body as if he had been shocked. Ben never really remembered Callum looking as terrified as he did in that moment as his eyes took forever to close as he blinked the motion of having his eyes closed even for a second proving too much. 

“Let me take care of it” running his thumb across Callums cheek in an attempt to ground him from whatever was in his head. The slight touches they both knew worked to pull each other away from their swirling minds “it’s fine Ben” he ushers out, and it’s barely a big deal it’s literally just a cut on his lip and he’s big enough to deal with that alone. Yet he knows Ben will insist until he’s been allowed to help. 

Reassuring with a squeeze to his hand he offered up once again “Look let me help you clean that up and then we can both go to bed” Ben gives him one of those soft smiles, the ones that Callum can’t live without yet tonight he pushes away, and he wishes he could tell Ben why, tell him everything that happened tonight. 

Everything. 

Callum eventually lets Ben lead him to the kitchen, taking out the first aid box someone had once given him as a joke out and pulled out the sterile wipes and some sort of healing cream which he plans to use under the cut. 

Sitting Callum down and filling him up a glass of water for when he was done he sat down opposite him, ripping open the wipe and slowly placing it against his lip gently pushing his finger against it and wiping down, Callums face scrunching up slightly at the instant sting. Ben placing his spare hand hand behind Callums head to hold him still lacing his fingers through his hair something he knew calmed Callum. 

Once all the blood was off Ben could see the perfect slice left from Callums tooth biting into his lip, the bleeding stopped from what Ben could tell was a while ago, he decided against the cream looking at how close it was to his mouth, tilting his head up slightly and placing a kiss to his cheek, then handing him the glass to take a sip along with a couple paracetamol, “did you hit your head” Ben asked with worry, he couldn’t stand to see Callum hurting at all “I don’t think so, just the impact from his hand” “his hand, someone actually did this to you, I’m gonna kill him” Ben’s tone becoming serious, “I’m fine okay, you do that and you know you will be put away and that will ruin us, this” he gestured between them. 

It’s not long before the glass of water is gone, and Callum lets out a yawn, wincing at the slight pain in his lip, “let’s get you to bed” Ben helps him up, placing a gentle kiss to his lips before heading to turn off the tv and dragging Callum up the stairs, pjs left where they had been that morning. 

By the time they actually got into bed it was the early hours, Ben needing to ensure that Callum got enough sleep before his shift the next day, encouraging him into his arms, rubbing lightly at the skin around Callums arms, something he’d told Ben once that was soothing to him and Ben was sure that he’d be asleep almost instantly. 

What he didn’t expect after only an hour of being asleep he awoke to the shake of Callums body, slight sniffles and the moonlight showing up his tear stained cheeks “what’s up” he whispered into the dark not wanting to startle Callum, “please just go back to sleep, just got things on my mind” he sniffs wanting to look like everything is okay, sitting up and facing away from Ben, who places a hand to his back “I’m here” he assures “if you want or need to talk about what’s happening up there I will listen” he continues getting up to sit with Callum, without Callum sleeping he wasn’t either tired or not. 

Because in all this he doesn’t want Callum to be alone in everything. 

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> As always kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
